


Just A Wave In Discovery

by FrostyMink



Series: One Shots Of My Ocs And A Bunch Of Other Small Adorable Thingies by Fall Out Boy [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Basically just michael and jeremy, Be More Chill - Freeform, Bisexual, Boyfriends, Couple, Cussing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pansexual, actually, after-squip, bmc, both of them actually, boyf riends - Freeform, curse words, ect - Freeform, hnng, i guess, idk - Freeform, just jeremy trying to figure things out man, obviously, two months later, uh, what else???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMink/pseuds/FrostyMink
Summary: “And you don’t feel bad about it? What the fuck, dude.”“Yeah, I know. That’s the problem."The boys repair their friendship, help Jeremy with his problems, and oh, look, they're together now, yay.





	Just A Wave In Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story here on AO3 so I really hope you enjoy it. I'll let you get right to the oneshot, but I have to say that this does include cussing. Yada yada yada, enjoy! Oh! And one more thing. I have not read through and/or edited this so please excuse some typos here and there. Thank you, and once again, enjoy!

A deep breath was taken from both of them. Everything had changed. Whether for better or worse, the two didn’t know. All they did was sit there, the soft mattress of Michael’s bed underneath them not giving Jeremy the comfort it used to hold for him. All it did was give the boy more anxiety than he was currently feeling at that moment, not once glancing at Michael’s face since he entered the house and walked down those stairs to the weed scented basement.

Jeremy eyed the gold cassette tape on Michael’s desk, jewels aligning it to make it seem like decoration. If Jeremy’s hazed memories were correct, then that decorated looking ornament was actually Michael’s mini stash of weed. If Jeremy was correct, then he was certain that Michael’s emergency stash was stitched in one of his bean bags. Hey, you never know when an emergency stash of weed is needed. 

The brown-haired boy laughed to himself, his breathy chuckle making the teen next to him shift. Jeremy’s gaze tilted slightly from the sudden movement of the mattress, glancing at the bright red hoodie the boy next to him wore. 

It was raining outside, which really didn’t help their situation. Michael had asked- no, not asked-  _ demanded _ that Jeremy comes to his house and speak with him. Ever since the whole Squip thing, the two’s friendship was broken to say the least. More than broken, stretched apart so much that it was practically hanging by a thread that was only held together because both of them could not just throw away those 12 years of friendship that was shared. 

The rain was thumping harder against the small basement window, thunder flashing in the background. You could only see the light flashing once or twice through the window but the sound was silent, only the soft pattering of rain against the window was heard. A minute after the flash is when the thunder was heard, still pulling Jeremy into amazement of how much faster light can be than sound. 

His senses were brought back when Michael let out a small hum, making the shorter of the two look at his face for the first time that day. Michael was turned to the window, a gentle smile on his face as he adjusted his black rimmed glasses, brown orbs shimmering from the street light that barely made it through the glass. 

“If I knew it was going to rain, I wouldn’t have made you come, heh.” Another blast of thunder rolled around, the light actually matching with the sound this time. 

Jeremy didn’t respond. He managed to tear his eyes away from his friends face and stare at the floor, gripping the satchel bag he had beside him. He didn’t bother taking his sweater or bag off, he only made a beeline to Michael’s basement, sitting on the bed and waiting. Waiting for… anything. 

Jeremy felt Michael’s gaze pierce through him, the taller one turning his attention from the window to Jeremy. It bothered Jeremy sometimes on how MIchael was taller. Up until they were 15, player one was alway shorter than player two, Jeremy often ruffling Michael’s head and teasing about how Jeremy was the “alpha” of the two. The blue-eyed male remembers the specific moment when he went over to Michael’s and saw that the boy had a sudden growth spurt over the summer and was two inches taller than Jeremy. It was even worse that he just kept growing while Jeremy stayed the same. 

Michael could see the obvious tension happening to Jeremy’s muscles, the way he looked so uncomfortable. It was strange seeing him in that position, the way he looked like he didn’t belong in that spot where in all of Michael’s memories, Jeremy used to look like he was part of that spot on Michael’s bed. It made that grin on his face retreat, a frown obviously eminent. 

Michael huffed, laying back on the bed. He pretended not to, but the sight of Jeremy flinching as the bed moved to his motion was obviously detected in Michael’s peripheral vision.

“It’ll probably rain for hours. I don’t know if you want to go home when we’re done or stay over. I still have some of your clothes that you left here, if you decide to stay, that is.” Michael mumbled, kicking off his socks. 

Jeremy, once again, didn’t answer. He looked Michael’s feet, watching the other take off his own socks with his toes. Jeremy sighed, taking of his bag and setting it on the floor, leaning against the bottom of the bed frame. The shorter teen also took off his shoes, sitting up criss cross on the bed once he successfully took his converse off. Jeremy turned to Michael, giving direct eye contact to the other since he arrived.   
“Done with...what?” Jeremy questioned, shifting to a comfortable position. His stance didn’t change, however.

“Talking. Talking about something that we need to sort through, because I know you’re avoiding it.” Michael paused, letting out a heavy sigh as he sat up, kicking his legs as they hung off the side of his bed. “I know that you were hoping that everything would go back to normal, but, as you can see, it has not.”

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows at this, opening his mouth to protest but stopping. He thought it through for a moment, slowly coming to realize that Michael was right and closed his mouth, deciding not to add anything to that.

“I thought now would be a good time to talk.”

“Why now?” Jeremy blurted, not hesitating to ask. Out of all times, why would he want to speak now? Why not a month or a  _ day _ after the Squip disappeared and Jeremy was stuck in that hospital? Really, the boy shouldn’t be complaining. He didn’t bring up the subject either, so they were both even on that one. 

“Cause this conversation could go two ways. I decided now cause I realize you broke it off with Christine a week ago and I can tell you aren’t over it. At all.” Michael explained, not really elaborating how this was a good time to talk.

Jeremy, on the other hand, questioned this. Why was it a good time to talk after Jeremy broke up with Christine. Cause he felt bad? He didn’t even feel bad about breaking up with Christine, which was the problem. He felt bad because he didn’t feel anything when he broke it off with Christine. He felt relief, actually, which was the fucked up part. Jeremy couldn’t- can’t, actually- get over his guilt of not feeling horrible when the two split up. How could you feel relief when breaking up with the girl who you’ve been crushing on for years? Nonetheless, he decided not to correct Michael and just ask the question that followed his statement.

“Why is it a good time now, again?”

“Because, like I said, it could go two ways. We could figure things out and I can then comfort you because you’ve been dumped by the love of your life,” He dumped her, actually, “or we could  _ not _ figure things out and you can hate me instead of wallowing over breaking up with your ex.”

Jeremy couldn’t understand. It took him a moment to process everything and it still fucked him up slightly. After everything, Michael still wanted to take care of him? Despite the ignorance and shit Jeremy threw at Michael, his Player one was still willing to comfort him. 

“Are you...Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I...yeah, okay.” Jeremy mumbled, eyes glued onto the other with surprised, a dumbfounded look mixed in. 

“Cool.” Michael murmured, staring right back. There was silence for a minute or two before Michael spoke again.

“So,” He started, pausing when another pierce of thunder shook by, “what happened?”

Jeremy tilted his head at this, lips pursed as he gave Michael a quizzical stare. Michael seemed offended, eyebrows furrowing as he further elaborated.

“What happened to our friendship? What happened to our 12 years of friendship when you took that god forsaken pill?” Michael asked, the word “pill” being hissed through clenched teeth. Jeremy forgot how bipolar Michael could get. Yeah, Michael was a chill dude, but when something bothered him, he could go from 0 to 100 real quick.

“I-I,” Jeremy stuttered out, eyes tearing way from the other’s look of betrayal, “I-I j-just, uh, I-” 

He couldn’t make a sentence, soon enough just mumbling to himself about being an ass or not deserving someone as wonderful as Michael. Michael only stared, glare softening up when he saw Jeremy tearing up. He never liked it when Jeremy cried, when  _ anyone _ cries, actually. He scooted closer, hesitating before wrapping Jeremy in one of those side hugs that Michael always used to do when comforting Jeremy. His player two. 

“Look, I don’t know exactly what happened in that head of yours, but you have to at least mutter an apology. I know you did when...the day of the play happened but I want a sincere apology. I didn’t know what to do with you ignoring me, not even gone, just you pretending like I didn’t exist.” Michael took in a shaking breath, feeling Jeremy tense more over his words. He continued, looking at their feet that was only inches away from each other. “I actually had a thought of getting rid of the pac man tattoo, heh. I-I, uhm… Let’s say that I didn’t exactly handle it well. I just want to hear you say sorry, not even explaining, just a simple apology, Jere.”

Jeremy was shaking now, slouched over so his hair was in his face. He was sniffling, trying to fight back the tears, but it was hard since he was facing downwards. He heard the tiny, almost inaudible, gasp from Michael when a tear dripped down his face and landed in his hands that were pressing against his lap. Jeremy growled slightly when Michael started apologizing.

“J-Jere, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cr-”

“I’m sorry, Michael.”

The red-hooded boy stopped. He stared at the other in his grip, now realizing his tightness on the other. He let it loosen, but that was pretty much useless when Jeremy turned towards him and gave him a full on hug, tears wetting the hoodie almost immediately.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Micha. I-I just- I wasn’t thinking straight and-” Jeremy couldn’t finish his sentence, his words turning into gross sobs as he pressed himself against his player one, hands curled up with the red fabric in between his fingers. 

Michael was rubbing his hand up and down Jeremy’s back, grip just as tight and tears starting to blur his vision. A few silent tears fell down his face as he set his chin on Jeremy’s head who was still apologizing, trying to mix in sorry’s in between his breakdown. 

Michael could only try to shush Jeremy and mutter, “It’s okay, I forgive you,” and hold him tightly in his arms. They sat there together, embracing each other for a couple of minutes before separating, Jeremy being the first to move. He sat up, sniffing, not bothering to wipe his eyes as he stared at Michael with a small smile. God, it was great to be held by Michael again, being in the safe hold of his friend.

“I-I missed you, I really really  _ really _ did.”

“I know...I missed you more.” Michael grinned, laying his head against Jeremy’s as his hand found its way to the teens hair and ruffled it. Jeremy giggled, pushing Michael’s hand away and laying on the bed. A sigh escaped him as Michael chuckled lightly and laid next to him, stomach down as Jeremy laid face up. There was another moment of silence, only this time it was comfortable, all tension removed from the air. The soft breathing of each other over the soft pitter-patter of rain was comforting, the thunder no longer heard.

Jeremy had zoned out, staring at the ceiling so Michael took this as a chance to have a good look at him. He had grown at least an inch since he last properly looked at him and his hair obviously grew. It wasn’t as long as Michael’s, but long enough to have it’s own little bounce when he walked, making the teen smile at the image. Jeremy still had that skinny physique, but you could tell that he was much stronger than before, that tiny bit of baby fat being replaced with muscle. He would slouch a lot less, but the habit was hard to just forget so hunching over was still common. He still looked as wonderful as ever, not that Michael would ever admit it out loud. Not to Jeremy, of course. As he continued to stare, however, Michael noticed the sad, dull looking expression on his player two’s face. Michael huffed, deciding to ask.

“So, about Christine…” Michael started, watching Jeremy come out of his trance and turn to face Michael, leaning on one of his arms. Michael resisted to make a “draw me like one of your french girls” joke. “What happened with the girl of your dreams, man?”

Jeremy scrunched his nose up, looking at the cover they were laying on and drawing patterns across it. 

“I wouldn’t really state that she was the ‘girl of my dreams’, per say...” Jeremy trailed off, eyes glued to his finger tracing an infinity sign into the cover. He heard Michael scoff before answering.

“What do you mean, dude? You, like, obsessed over her for three years? How can she  _ not _ be the girl of your dreams?” Michael looked confused, laying on his arms, head turned to Jeremy. 

Jeremy only shrugged, glancing at Michael then back at the cover.

“I don’t think she was cause...w-well, it’s cause I didn’t feel bad about breaking up with her-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Back the hell up real quick.  _ You _ broke up with  _ her _ ?” Michael looked shocked, head lifting from his arms. 

Jeremy nodded, looking up at Michael.

“And you don’t feel bad about it? What the fuck, dude.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s the problem. I feel bad about  _ not _ feeling bad about breaking up with her. I’m so confused, Michael. One minute, I’m all fawning over her, then when I’m  _ actually _ with her, I felt...emotionless. Like, I felt nothing. No giddiness, no nervousness, no nothing. So I broke it off and still didn’t feel anything, so I feel like a complete dick.” Jeremy grumbled, staring down at the cover again, lip jutting out in a pout. 

Michael was silent for a moment before speaking again. 

“Do you have any idea why you don’t feel anything?” 

Okay, Michael definitely saw that. Jeremy turned a slight pink, lowering his arm so he was laying sideways instead of holding himself up. 

“S-Sorta? I think I know why, but I don’t really understand…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it-”

“N-No! I want to talk about it because you should know since you are the closest person i’ve ever been with. A-And you might be able to...help me with this.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, watching Jeremy with curioustity.

“How would I be able to help?” Michael asked, kicking his feet in that air slightly.

“W-Well, I  _ think _ you’d be able to help s-since you’re...gay.”

Michael laid there for a moment, not really understanding the situation. Once he processed it, though, he sat up quickly, holding himself up like a seal.

“DuDE, ARE YOU GAY?!” Michael yelled, hovering over a frightened looking Jeremy. He looked like a deer in headlights.

“Michael! Shut up! What if your parent’s hear?”

“Dude, they’re out of town for a couple days! But answer my question, Jere!”

Jeremy let out a quiet screeched, pulling his sweater over his head and curling up in a ball.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking youuuuuu.” He whined, voice slightly muffled from the sweater. 

Michael swore to god that he was gonna faint, grabbing onto the balled up teen and shaking him. Jeremy screeched silently, letting go of the sweater so it slid back down and exposed his face. He grabbed Michael, holding onto his arms so he would stop shaking him. 

“I need your help figuring it out, Micha. I liked Christine- keyword; liked- and I enjoyed kissing Brooke and stuff, but-” At this, Jeremy paused, face getting pink, “Gay porn is really fucking hot and I may or m-may not like..someone...that is a dude...”

Michael was practically on the verge of screaming by now. 

“JEREMY HEERE, YOU QUEER MOTHER FUCKER!”

“M-Michael, I know we’re h-home alone b-but-”

“JEREMY, DUDE-”

“M-Michael!”

Michael finally turned his head towards the shorter boy, a grin spreading across his face. He found it surprising how he was vibrating more than the other. 

“Michael, h-how can I be gay if...if I still like girls?” Jeremy questioned, fiddling his fingers in his lap as he sat up. He glanced at Michael, the latter giving Jeremy a devilish smile.

“Okay, dude. So, you know what LGBTQ+ is?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, so you might be the B. Or, I think you are the Q, right now? I don’t know, I’m still getting the swing of this whole community.”

“W-Wait, what? The B?” Jeremy tilted his head, face still a light pink as he questioned Michael. 

“Yeah. The B stands for Bisexual. The Q is for queer and/or questioning.” 

Jeremy hummed in understanding. Wow, there was a lot more to this whole questioning his sexuality thing. “So, I would be Q right now since I’m still figuring it out?”

“Yup. I think.” Michael shrugged at his question, adding on to his statement. “We can google it later.”

“O-Oh, okay. So, I might be Bisexual?”

“I think. Oh! Or maybe you’re Pan!”

“I’m not a cooking tool, Michael.”

Michael scoffed, pushing Jeremy until he fell onto his back. “No, idiot. Pan stands for Pansexual.”

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows, arms spread across the mattress, staring at the ceiling. This was confusing. There was more sexualitys? “So, what does Pansexual mean or whatever?”

“Pansexual is like Bisexual  _ except _ its not. Bisexual is you can like either gender.”

“Like Rich?”

“Exactly. While Pansexual means you prefer anyone of sex and gender. So, anyone basically. One of my online buddies said that being Pansexual is like you’re in the “I could fuck a wallet” stage. It was...weird to say the least.” Michael let out a chuckle, closing his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Jeremy slowly nodded his head, understanding.   
“Well, I’m not sure about me being Pansexual. I think being bi would make much more sense. To me at least. He explained, scratching his cheek. He turned to Michael when he felt the other pat his chest.

“It’s okay, Jere. You don’t have to figure it out now, it takes time.”

Jeremy nodded again, understanding. It was quiet again, for only a minute or two before Michael spoke again.

“So,” So many “So”s were being thrown around today, “You said you like someone.”

Jeremy didn’t turn. He could  _ feel _ Michael’s devilish smile, the feeling practically radiating from the red-hooded teen. Jeremy turned away from Michael, curling up in a ball as he turned his back to the other.

“Sweater Town is a wonderful idea right about now.” Jeremy mumbled, taking off his sweater quite quickly, Michael laughing in the background, and wrapping his top half with it, hiding his face the most.

“Awwww, Jere-bear, don’t get all flustered~ You can trust me!” Michael laughed, laying on top of Jeremy, the boy squeaking underneath him. Michael let the sound of the rain outside settle for a bit before sighing, knowing Jeremy wouldn’t mutter a word unless the taller of the two forced it out of him.

“Jeremy-”

“M-Michael, I don’t-”

“Nope, you’re going to tell me.”

“Mich-”

“Whether you like it or not-”

“B-But, Michae-”

“I will somehow get it out of you.”

Jeremy growled, hiding his face. Michael wasn’t going to let go of this. He knew he wasn’t. He didn’t want to tell him, he didn’t even know why he opened his damn mouth in the first place. If he told Michael, the friendship that was just repaired would snap and they would be starting right back from square one. Jeremy really didn’t know why he mentioned it. He really didn’t.

“Come on, Jeremy. Spit. It. Out.” Each word was met with a push, Michael rolling the ball back and forth across the bed, huffing.

“Michael, I..” Jeremy lifted his head from the sweater, glaring at Michael to stop moving him. “Michael, it’s not that I don’t  _ want _ to tell you, it’s just...I can’t.”

The teen stared at Jeremy in confusion, watching as the other’s blueish-gray eyes darted from the window, to the stair, then at the mattress. 

“Why?” He questioned, slouching now. 

Jeremy shifted. He didn’t like being in this position, he didn’t like being in this situation. He was uncomfortable, but, then again, when wasn’t he?

“Cause...I-It’d ruin our friendship..a-and I don’t want to just, like, you know, mess everything up again just because I l-like…” Jeremy trailed off, words left to linger in the air. He glanced at Michael, a frown forming on his face when he saw the other stare at the covers with concern.

Michael was trying to piece together on how this small question could ruin their friendship. Who could it be? I mean, what name could Jeremy think would break- Oh fuck. 

Michael wasn’t stupid, he could fit one and one together. If he was wrong, however? He would surely hide under his bed in embarrassment. He almost didn’t ask, but with the way Jeremy was acting, how could the signs not be pointing to him?

“Is it..” He paused, looking at his friend who was face down on the bed now, face buried into the covers. Michael took a deep breath before continuing. “Is it me?’

 

Jeremy choked.

How? How did he-

“How did you-?” Jeremy didn’t finish his question, cheeks slowly growing pink. He hated himself for getting red easily. It was just one out of the many reasons why he hated himself. It was horrible, really. This list was really long. He scooted a bit away from Michael, making said teen frown. It was like earlier again, the uncomfortable feeling washing in like a wave. The brown-eyed male refused to let it stay for long.

“Is it me, Jere?”

“I-I, w-well-”

“J-”

“M-Michael, I d-didn’t want you to-”

“Jer-”

“I d-dON’T, actually, w-want yo-”

“Jeremiah Heere, shut the fuck up.” Michael growled, crawling over the bouncy surface to Jeremy, wincing at the sight of his..friend flinch back. “ It is a yes or no question. Please answer with one of the two.”

His heart was beating. Both of theirs, actually. Michael’s was beating quickly, anticipating the answer. Jeremy was going to faint with how close Michael was. He has never once recalled being this nervous around Michael. Man, having a crush sucked ass sometimes.

“Maybe..”

“Goddammit, Jeremy, I said yes or no.” Michael groaned. He had to know. He just had to. 

If he said yes, he was going to cry. 

If he said no, he was going to cry.

Either way, Michael was going to cry. He stared at Jeremy, hand softly going to hold onto the shorter one’s leg. He locked eyes with the quivering teen, speaking softly.

“Do you like me?”

 

There was silence. The silence was followed with quiet whimpers that turned into sobs. Michael was frozen as he stared at Jeremy, breaking down once again in front of him. He didn’t know what to do, the emotion in the room filling up again, his heart sinking as he watched Jeremy try to speak but only managing to let out a gasp for air and sob. 

It took him a moment but Michael crawled closer, going to hold Jeremy. He couldn’t get any closer, however, because Jeremy pushed him back, shaking his head. This only made Michael frown, the boy shaking his head and trying to furiously explain through broken sobs.

“I-I-”

“Jeremy, just breathe, I’m sorry for pressuring you.”

At this statement, Jeremy glared at Michael through his blurry vision, glassy eyes burning through the slightly taller teen.

“S-Stop,” He paused, sobbing. Jeremy tried to control it with vicious intakes of air before continuing, “Y-You always apo-apologize f-for stuff. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jeremy managed to stutter out his sentences, getting it together towards the end. He wiped his eyes, sniffing.

“I d-do like you, M-Michael. I j-just don’t...don’t want to make things uncomfortable again. I-I don’t k-know.” Jeremy sniffed, hugging himself as tears still continued to silently run down the boy’s pale face. 

Michael only stared. Cause holy fuck. Jeremiah Goddamn Heere likes him. 

“I’m going to scream.”

Okay, not the right words to say since Jeremy flinched, covering his face and rubbing his cheeks with his sweater.

Michael didn’t really pay much attention because  _ holy fuck _ .

“Y-You. Like me?”

“Y-Y-Yeah.”

“And I like you.”

“Ye- wait, what?” Jeremy almost choked over his own words, eyes growing wide as he stared at Michael. His eyebrows furrowed, narrowing his eyes.

“Michael, you aren’t fucking with me, right?” Jeremy’s voice just made it seem like Michael had done something wrong, even though he didn’t.

“W-What?”

“Michael Mell, tell me you aren’t joking, because if you are joking, I’m walking home in the pouring rain.”

Despite his serious attitude, Michael laughed, finally letting everything settle in.

“Jere, no, I’m serious. I like you,” Small giggle, “like, a lot.” 

Jeremy sniffed, dumbfounded look on his face.

“Really?”

“Really, Really.”

“Like...Like-like?”

“Yes.”

Jeremy paused to process this. The sound of the rain was all that was heard once again, the soft pitter-patter matching in alignment with Jeremy’s smile as it crept onto his face. A flurry of emotions filled within him. Nervousness, panic, flusteredness,  _ love. _ It was insane, honestly. He thought he was going to break down again.

“Does that mean...a-are we, like, together now?”

Michael smiled, holding his hand out for Jeremy to take.

“If you want to.”

“Uh, y-yeah! I want to!” Jeremy grinned, taking Michael’s hand. The red-hooded boy smiled, pulling Jeremy to him. He placed the boy in front of him so they were both on their knees, smiling at each other like the goofy dorks they are. 

“Does that mean that w-we c-can..you know.” Jeremy asked, face turning an even brighter pink than before. He could feel his heart skip a beat, if not doubling over. It’s not like Michael was doing any better either. He was a close enough color to his sweater and the look on Jeremy’s face just made him want to cuddle him right then and there. Which, I guess, they can do now.

“I think so.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They stared at each other, both inches apart as they sat on their knees, smiling. 

Then Jeremy glanced at Michael’s lips. The other grinned, licking them, which only made Jeremy squirm in front of him.

“I-Is it okay if-”

“Fuck yeah.”

And then the two of them were kissing, Michael reaching forward and grabbing the other by his neck. Jeremy immediately responded, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck, pulling him closer. Michael had one hand pressing Jeremy closer by the neck while the other was rubbing up and down his side. It was quite entertaining, though, how Jeremy was leading despite Michael pulling the two together. Jeremy has had more experience with the kissing, seeing as he had practice with Brooke and Christine and such. Michael, however? This was his first kiss.

The two were practically glued together, heads tilting to deepen the kiss. Jeremy lead the whole thing, sliding his hands down to Michael’s chest, so he could push him down on the mattress. The teen went backwards with a huff, bringing down the other boy with him. They parted for a moment, Michael catching his breath as Jeremy grinned devilishly at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jere-Bear.”

And attached they were again. Friends forever, and now boyfriends. 

The start to that beginning was the first ever moment they both truly felt love. They truly felt the want, the need, the crave for the other and it was not going anywhere anytime soon.

So there they lay, one on top of the other as they kiss, smiles not wiping from either of their faces, as the soft pitter-patter of rain thumps kindly on their window, the breeze whisking by in the wake of the two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I suck at endings, fuck off. HoPE YoU lIkeD IT!


End file.
